gecefandomcom-20200214-history
GeCe Polls
GeCe Polls These are fan-made polls related to GeCe. Which is your favourite GeCe-centred episode? Hot Mess It Up Split It Up Reality Check It Up Surprise It Up Is CeCe in denial about her feelings for Gunther? Yes No She's playing hard to get What is your favourite GeCe moment in Hot Mess It Up? CeCe saying "Hello Baybee!" to Gunther CeCe asking Gunther to the dance with her "sock puppet" Gunther calling CeCe his "Little Cookie" CeCe and Gunther slow dancing together What is your favourite GeCe moment in Split It Up? Gary telling everyone that CeCe and Gunther are dancing on Good Morning Chicago! CeCe and Gunther dancing together to "Bring The Fire" CeCe and Gunther looking at the card Rocky sent together What is your favourite GeCe moment in Reality Check It Up? True Teen Life showing the scene that make Gunther believe that CeCe is in love with him Gunther putting his arm around CeCe Gunther telling CeCe that he loves it when she plays hard to get What is your favourite GeCe moment in Surprise It Up? Gunther asking CeCe to accompany him to his mailman's funeral CeCe asking Gunther how she looks CeCe almost leaning on Gunther's shoulder Gunther actually showing up at CeCe's surprise birthday party Would you rather Gunther and Cece have a: Secret Relationship Open Relationship When do you think GeCe will happen? Middle of Season 3 Near the end Of Season 3 It will happen unexpectedly in one of the future episodes of Season 3 Season 4 (If the producers decide to make one) If Tinka found out about CeCe and Gunther's relationship would she be: Happy for them and accept their relationship Horrified and try to break them up out of jealousy Who would CeCe and Gunther tell about their relationship first? Rocky Tinka Ty Deuce Flynn CeCe's mom Gary Dina Some random person What would Georgia (CeCe's mom) threaten to do to Gunther if he ever hurt CeCe? Taser him Handcuff him Lock him up in a prison cell Give him a black eye The scariest death stare EVER Stuff him in his locker at school (like she did to herself in Wrestle It Up) Who would CeCe and Gunther most likely go on a double date with? Ty and Tinka Deuce and Dina How do you think CeCe and Gunther would start dating? Gunther tells CeCe how much she means to him Gunther kisses CeCe out of nowhere and CeCe begins to develop feelings for him Where would Gunther take CeCe out on a dinner date? Crusty's Olive Pit A fancy restaurant His apartment How far would Gunther go to make CeCe happy? Not too far A little too far So far that it would drive CeCe crazy What do you think Gunther would get CeCe for her birthday? A beautiful, sparkly dress Sparkly boots A sparkly handbag Jewellery If there was an episode where CeCe and Gunther get together, what would it be called? True Love It Up (could be based off of my fan-made episode I made) Date It Up (CeCe agrees to go out with Gunther) Confess It Up (Gunther confesses his feelings for CeCe) What kind of movie would Gunther take CeCe to see? Romantic Horror Action Fantasy Sc-Fi Who would Gunther take CeCe to see in concert? Beyonce One Direction The Wanted Katy Perry Lady Gaga Carly Rae Jepsen How long would CeCe and Gunther wait to share their first kiss? After their first date A week 2 weeks A month 2 months How will CeCe react when Gunther comes back? "Gunther, I've missed you so much!" "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" "Did you ever think of me?" How many children do you think CeCe and Gunther would have in the future? One Two Three Four Where do you think CeCe and Gunther would go for their honeymoon? Hawaii Africa Jamaica Spain Paris Category:Fanon Category:GeCe-related